Mañana con sus ojos verdes
by Sly Bletchley
Summary: —Es por eso que no se necesitan amigos; le había dicho con intención de restregárselo en la cara. Pero él sí tenía amigos que no serían capaz de traicionarlo, y también los ojos verdes de su hijo que le recordaban tanto a la mujer que, aún después de su muerte, amaba. [WI]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece.

 **Escrito para el "Amigo Invisible navideño 2016-2017" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**

¡Y mi AI, **Ladyluna10**! Estuve devanándome los sesos descubriendo cómo debía comenzar un fic como este. Sinceramente no soy gran fan de James Potter, de hecho le tengo un poco de odio si se puede decir, y pues igual me ha costado un poco. También porque no tengo mucha experiencia con él y lo poco y nada que lo he leído han sido en un par de Sirius/Lily. El amistarme con él sí fue un tanto raro y extenso, pero cuando se trata de mí y los fics nada es imposible. Raro sí es que entregue algo a tiempo, pero no tan imposible XD

Así que espero de todo corazón que le guste, realmente no quería dejarla colgando, ahí, con una AI irresponsable de los cojones(?).

En fin, ya da comienzo.

* * *

Mañana con sus ojos verdes

[...]

* * *

El día que lo vio nacer le pareció la pequeña persona más preciosa del mundo. Nunca había sentido tanta dicha, había sido incluso un poco más que el día en que Lily Evans le besó y el día en que la tomó como esposa. Su sonrisa idiota había sido imposible de borrar y menos aún cuando fueron sus mejores amigos quienes lo vieron.

Ese día también fue único, una reunión en casa con Lily, su hijo, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Alice y Frank.

—¡Presenciad al heredero de los Potter! ... El mago más poderoso del mundo mágico. ¡Harry!

Sirius había estado indeciso en si reír, siguiéndole el juego, o darle una colleja a su compañero y luego burlarse de él. El ser padre parecía haberle afectado el coco aún más que antes. Le dirigió la mirada al bebé, que volteaba un poco la cabeza en un intento de ver a su progenitor, fracasando por completo al estar siendo tomado por debajo de los brazos, de frente a los demás.

—Deberías ser más cuidadoso, James. Podrías hacerle daño —aconsejó Remus desde atrás junto a Peter, el mismo que se acercó, adelantando a Sirius.

—¿Puedo tomarlo, James? —preguntó.

La sonrisa del de lentes se hizo aún más grande.

—Claro, no tienes ni que preguntar.

James acomodó a Harry para dejarlo entre los brazos de Peter, sin embargo fue imposible. A penas el pequeño vio el rostro de su amigo comenzó a llorar, y por más que lo intentaron, Peter no pudo tenerlo consigo por más de un minuto.

—Debí suponerlo, nunca he sido bueno con los bebés —suspiró.

—Venga, no te preocupes —Sirius le pasó un brazo por los hombros—. Ha de ser por tu horrible cara nada más.

Peter rió, aparentemente más animado. Un poco más adelante, Remus ayudaba a James para tranquilizar a Harry.

—Eso lo resuelve todo.

Se pasó las manos por el rostro con frustración, su cabello estaba incluso más despeinado de lo normal mientras que sus ojos, rojos, confirmaban lo mal que se encontraba. Un par de años habían pasado desde entonces, y así, muchas cosas habían pasado también. Ahora estaba solo, llorando la pérdida de la única mujer de la que había estado enamorado toda su vida y la traición de uno de sus mejores amigos. ¿Qué es lo que había hecho él, tan mal, para haber terminado así?

Esa noche daba la sensación de ir a ser fría. Intentaban hacer dormir a Harry en la segunda planta, sin embargo era una tarea que prometía ser imposible. Harry lloraba si Lily le soltaba y parecía que sólo quería frundirse en su pecho para siempre. Él bufó tan fastidiado como confundido, no entendía por qué su hijo se comportaba de esa manera si ya había sido alimentado, Lily le había cambiado el pañal —eso era imposible para su pobre nariz—, le había cantado unas cuantas canciones y había hecho el tonto para hacerlo reír y que gastara su energía.

Por supuesto nada daba resultado.

La última vez que vio la hora fue poco antes de oír el ruido de la puerta principal, cuando sin dudar cogió su varita, agradeciendo haberla llevado también esa vez consigo, más que dispuesto a proteger a su familia.

Estaba cansado, cabreado, preocupado, y era incapaz de mantener una buena lucha, para su desgracia.

Encontrarse de frente con el Señor Tenebroso supuso una sorpresa tan grande en él que se había llegado a detener a penas lo reconoció. Había pensado ilusamente que enviaría a alguno de sus subordinados a acabar con ellos, y también que serían incapaces de encontrarlos.

Alcanzó a reaccionar y ponerse en guardia, pero dudó un poco al percibir a penas una retorcida sonrisa bajo la capucha.

—Es por eso que no se necesitan amigos.

El tono y las palabras empleadas plantaron la duda en James. Había escogido a personas de confianza, sólo dos personas que podían saber de la casa en el Valle. Sólo dos...

—No es mi culpa que tú no sepas escogerlos.

Una risa que le provocó escalofríos salió de debajo de la capucha.

—Difiero en que tú sí.

Pero James Potter se negaba a creer una cosa como esa.

Sus amigos no le habían traicionado, repetía en su mente, más como si intentara convencerse de ello.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece.

 **Escrito para el "Amigo Invisible navideño 2016-2017" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**

Pude haber hecho un todos golpeen a James, pero creo que eso hubiera resaltado lo que lo detesto —además de que es bashing e iug con el bashing si no es a personajes que me gusten(?)—, el pobre hubiera quedado más tonto y encima habría roto nuestra tregua.

También espero haber hecho un buen trabajo con Sirius y Remus. Espero... espero...

* * *

Mañana con sus ojos verdes

[...]

* * *

Desde el sofá James, en completo silencio, le dirigió una extraña mirada a sus dos amigos. Finalmente el hechizo fue anulado, ya no habían guardianes, ya no importaba nada si el Señor Tenebroso había logrado entrar. Inmediatamente, al darse cuenta, Remus frunció el ceño con molestia. Sirius se encontraba jugando un poco con Harry después de un tiempo de silencio en el que Cornamenta sólo había mirado sus manos.

—No puedo creer siquiera que dudes de nosotros.

Ahí fue que Sirius tomó atención.

—¿Qué significa eso? —preguntó.

James se quedó mirando fijamente a Remus y Remus a él.

—James parece pensar que nosotros tenemos algo que ver con esto. O tú, más bien, porque yo no hubiera podido hacer nada incluso si quisiera —entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Estás demente? —murmuró poniéndose de pie—... James... ¡Tú mismo viste a la rata de Pettigrew! Si no fuera por mí tal vez ni siquiera seguirían vivos. ¡Y ni siquiera pienses en eso, sino que toma en cuenta que he sido tu mejor amigo prácticamente toda la vida, jamás te he abandonado y jamás pensaría en apuñalarte por la espalda!

—Sigo pensando que debiste ayudar a Lily en vez de a mí.

—¡Pues bueno! —contestó sacando su varita y avanzando para terminar apuntándola a su cuello— ¡Todavía puedo matarte!

Otra vez fue Remus quien tuvo que hacerlos entrar en razón a los dos.

—¡Ya basta!

Ninguno lo miró, pero era algo que ya había previsto.

—Sirius, baja la varita.

—No sé yo tú, pero él parece querer que lo mate y en este momento no me siento capaz de negárselo —masculló.

—Pues no sé yo ustedes —replicó—, pero están olvidando algo importante. Harry sigue con vida. Y a menos que su propio padre quiera dejarlo huérfano y su padrino cargar con la muerte del mismo, claramente es mal plan. Así que ahora baja la puta varita y tú —apuntó a James, haciendo que le mirara por un segundo— tienes que dejar de honrarnos con tu estupidez. Sé que es difícil para ti perder a Lily, pero todavía deberías pensar en seguir viviendo por el hijo que tuviste con ella. Es lo mínimo que puedes hacer.

Remus terminó suspirando y miró a Harry. Hace un rato lo habían dejado en uno de los sillones. Observaba la escena en silencio pero con una clara expresión apenada. Sólo faltaba que alguien volviera a gritar para hacerlo llorar.

—Eh, Harry. ¿No tienes hambre? Tú madre nunca me dijo cómo hacía tu leche, pero espero que mi intento valga —lo tomó entre sus brazos con una sonrisa y se lo llevó de la habitación. Tuvo que saltar un par de cosas porque un par de partes de la sala estaban destruidas, con muebles en el suelo, un florero roto, flores desperdigadas y otros cuantos cuadros con los cristales destrozados.

Después de un rato Sirius volvió a guardar su varita.

—Saldré un rato —vio con molestia como volvía a dirigir la mirada a sus manos. Una de ellas cobijaba a la otra, formada en un puño—. Espero que cuando vuelva sigas siendo el James que he conocido de niño, en vez de éste pedazo de mierda.

James escuchó la puerta dar con fuerza al cerrarse después de que Sirius se fuera. Si se esforzaba un poco alcanzaba a escuchar también a Remus hablándole a Harry.

Sus ojos eran los mismos de Lily, y cada vez que le miraba no podía evitar recordar que si hubiera reaccionado a tiempo, si al menos su impresión no hubiera sido tanta al ver a Peter frente suyo apuntándole con la varita... Si tal vez le hubiera prestado atención al notable rechazo que su hijo sólo le tenía a Peter. Era tan insignificante, y lo habían tomado tanto a la ligera.

—James...

Volteó para ver a Remus. Entre sus brazos Harry tomaba por si solo del biberón. ¿Había crecido tanto ya que sólo había que darle la botella y bebería solo?

—No es tu culpa y lo sabes. Tampoco de nosotros, nadie hubiera sido capaz de imaginar que algo así sucedería —aconsejo—. Y Harry no merece tener un padre que lo aparte por tener los ojos de su madre.

Entonces volvió a quedarse solo, con sus pensamientos y el rostro de Lily repitiéndose de tanto en tanto.


End file.
